Afterburner
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: The CSI team have a little fun. I own nothing. Title inspired in part by the China Beach episode of the same name. Full explanation inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey. New fic from me. Started writing it back in April, hence why Ray is in it. The title is an actual fair ground ride (as explained in this chapter), and being a China Beach fan I couldn't resist the name lol. As always, nothing is mine. Enjoy :)

Catherine couldn't quite recall who had originally suggested this idea, but as she stepped out of the car, her ears and eyes assaulted by screams and flashing lights, the figure of Greg Sanders excitedly bouncing in her peripheral vision like Tigger on Speed, the memories started to resurface.

She'd entered the break room on a particularly slow crime night last week to catch the tail end of a conversation between Nick, Greg, Sara and Ray, although the latter had chosen listening over participation. They'd apparently decided to have a team night out, and as she'd crossed the threshold all eyes had turned to her, Greg's voice piping up to ask her if she was in. Sensing her hesitation, the ex-lab rat had dangled Lou Vartann's confirmed attendance like bait from a hook. Catherine had agreed reluctantly, although it hadn't occurred to her until much later to ask where this night out was due to take place by which time no one would tell her, stating that is was a surprise.  
>She had even used somewhat dirty tactics the previous evening in order to get Lou to reveal the secret, but he'd refused to break.<p>

That lapse in judgement the week before was why Catherine was stood in line with her team, plus Lou and Jim Brass waiting to pay their admission fee to enter the fun fair that had taken residence on the outskirts of Las Vegas for "one week only", as the garish signs proclaimed.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this," she mumbled only loud enough for the man stood next to her to hear. Lou chuckled and slid an arm round her waist, pulling her against his side.  
>"It'll be fun," he reassured, pressing his lips briefly against her temple. Catherine's eyes flicked from his face to a rather green looking group of people who had just disembarked one of the scarier looking rides, a circle of seats attached to a long pole that not only span on its axis but swung in an ever increasing arch, the bright neon sign by the side identifying its name as 'Afterburner'.<br>"Sure, they look like they're having a whale of a time."

Lou laughed and moved them to the window, paying for both their tickets despite protests from the strawberry blonde.  
>"Maybe we'll give that one a miss."<p>

Sorry it's short but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that.  
>Lily<br>-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. Here's chapter two, dedicated to my Twin Leah cause it's her birthday, and Lynne cause she's forcing me to post now :P  
>Hope ya'll enjoy<p>

"Oh my God! They have bumper cars! And a ghost train! And waltzers! Look at that big spinning thing that takes you upside down! I wanna go on everything!" Greg exclaimed, running round his colleagues and gesturing wildly in every direction.  
>"Why did we bring him?" Nick asked, moving closer to Sara to avoid being hit by an errant limb.<br>"We didn't trust him home alone and Lindsey couldn't babysit?" Catherine quipped, causing the group to laugh.

A few moments later Greg stopped moving and turned to Catherine.  
>"Hey!" He glared as his friends' laughter resumed. He shrugged it off. "C'mon guys! We're wasting valuable ride time!" The overenthusiastic CSI linked his arms through Sara's and Nick's then proceeded to drag them towards the rollercoaster, the rest of the group following behind.<p>

Lou moved to join the others but stopped when he felt Catherine's hand slip from his.  
>"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell you're going to get me on that thing."<br>The detective chuckled and reached out, trying to grab her arm but she moved back. "Unless Doc Robbins is hiding somewhere with a sedative, there is no chance I'm setting foot on that."  
>He held his hands up in defeat. "Fine, but it's your loss." He closed the gap between them and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before jogging over to join the others in the line for the ride. Even Ray was there, which surprised Catherine greatly; he didn't seem the kind of person who would enjoy this kind of thing.<p>

She leaned against a bench, watching their progress through the line and onto the rollercoaster. The strawberry blonde laughed as she caught sight of Lou waving at her from his secure seat one row from the front. A few moments later the ride started, and Catherine watched as it ascended the slope before plunging down the track, the screams of the occupants ringing out into the night air. Her blue eyes followed the journey along the track, following the car as it twisted and looped at high speed.

As soon as it had started it seemed, the ride was over and everyone piled off.  
>"Holy crap that was amazing!" Greg shouted, bounding over to Catherine. "You should've come on that! You totally missed out!"<br>"Not a chance Greggo." She bit back a chuckle at the sight of a green-looking Hodges trying to lean against Nick and Ray.  
>"You're coming on the next one though right? You gotta help keep the female side up." Sara grinned at her.<br>"Sorry Sar, if the next one goes upside down you've gotta hold your own again."

"Deal!" Before Sara could respond Greg cut in, grabbing Catherine's arm and tugging her over to the waltzers. "See? No upside down-ness."  
>The former lab rat grinned at his supervisor as he forced her into place in the line.<br>"Greg don't butcher the language," she reprimanded.  
>"Sorry… Grissom." He snickered.<br>Catherine glared at his cheekiness.  
>"Do you want me to go on this damn ride or not?" Suitably chastised, Greg nodded.<br>"Then I suggest you shut up."

Hope to have chapter three up on Friday cause I'm going to London for the day tomorrow. IDINA MENZEL AT THE ROYAL ALBERT HALL BABY!  
>Lily<br>-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. New chapter from me. Dedicated to Suzanne, cause she's awesome and helped me with a bit of it *hugs*. Enjoy

Just as they reached the front of the line an arm shot out, thrusting a bill into the hand of the operator before guiding Catherine to an empty car.  
>"What was that all about?" the redhead asked as she settled herself onto the hard, low seat of the car.<br>Lou shrugged. "Figured you wouldn't want to spend the ride being tormented by Sanders."  
>Nick and Sara slid into the car, forcing Catherine to move closer to Lou, then the attendant pushed the safety bar down, locking the four of them in place.<p>

"Too late to back out now Cath," Nick teased, nudging her shoulder lightly.  
>"Just don't deafen the rest of us with your screaming Cowboy," she fired back as the ride began to move.<br>Catherine took a deep breath and gripped the safety bar, catching Sara's eyes and smiling, earning a wink in response.  
>As the rise began to pick up speed she bit her lip and tightened her grip on the bar. She let out a small squeak as she felt the car spin in place as it moved around the track. She buried her face against Lou's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to help the laugh that escaped as Nick's screams and curses reached her ears.<p>

A few minutes later and the ride began to slow before coming to a complete stop. Catherine opened her eyes as the safety bar was released just in time to see a rather pale looking Nick being led from the ride by a grinning Sara.  
>She giggled as she took Lou's outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and help her out of the car so they could join the rest of the group. By the time they were all assembled near some of the stalls Nick had regained a little color in his cheeks.<br>"Feeling alright Nicky?" Catherine teased with a grin.  
>"I'm feeling fine thank you," he replied with a cough.<p>

"Oh a test your strength machine!" Greg squealed. "I want a go! I bet I can beat any of you guys!"  
>Jim, Hodges, Ray, Sara and Catherine all declined. Greg looked particularly disappointed when the trace tech shook his head; he'd wanted to beat him just for the hell of it. Nick had straightened but the former lab rat refused, stating he'd feel bad for beating him in his weakened state.<br>Finally Greg turned to Lou.  
>"How about it detective? You up for the challenge?"<br>Lou smirked. "Just don't cry when I beat you Sanders."

He shrugged out of his black leather jacket and handed it to Catherine with a wink before following Greg to the booth.  
>The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and fell into step beside Sara as the group headed over to watch.<br>"Does Greg have any idea what he's let himself in for? It'll be a massacre!"  
>"The poor kid has no idea how competitive Lou is. There's no way he'll lose," the older woman chuckled, a hint of pride lacing her tone.<p>

They all arrived at the booth just as Greg was picking up the mallet, having evidently won an unseen coin toss. He gritted his teeth with effort as he lifted it above his head, swinging it down to connect with the target. Much to his dismay the metal counter only just cleared the half way mark.  
>"Wait! That can't be right!"<br>"The machine doesn't lie Greggo," Nick called out with a grin, receiving a dirty look from his friend.  
>Lou chuckled and stepped up beside the younger man, taking the mallet from his hands. "Tough luck Sanders. Maybe you should've challenged Stokes after all." Nick grumbled his disapproval and Ray laughed, clapping him on the back.<p>

In contrast to his opponent, Lou swung the mallet with ease, bringing it down with a resounding thump. The metal counter rocketed to the top and crashed into the bell, the loud dinging sound it gave off making Greg's shoulder's slump in defeat.  
>The detective grinned and patted him on the shoulder.<br>"Better luck next time buddy."  
>The vendor approached Lou and handed him a small stuffed toy of Eeyore, his prize for beating Greg before the group moved on. Lou caught up with Catherine and slid an arm around her waist, presenting the Disney character to her with a wry smile.<br>"I'd look silly carrying it around all night," he responded to her raised eyebrow. The redhead shook her head and laughed as she took it from him, tucking it into her purse so that only its head was visible. She shifted and looped her arm through his and they strolled after their colleagues.

"Hey Sanders," Lou called when they'd closed the gap a little. "Remember our wager?"  
>The younger man turned and sighed. "Let me guess, effective immediately?"<br>"You got it," the detective's grin widened at Greg's groan.  
>The stinging sensation of nails being dug into his arm forced his attention to return to the woman beside him.<br>"Wager?" Catherine enquired, a quizzical look on her face.  
>Lou shrugged. "We thought we'd make our competition a little more interesting."<br>"So… What did you win?"  
>"Sanders has to do your paperwork for the next month."<p>

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?"  
>He shrugged again. "You've been working too hard these past couple of months, you deserve a little time to yourself."<br>A smile spread slowly across her face; it was moments like this when she was struck by how kind and considerate Lou was.  
>"Besides," he continued. "It means that for the next month I can take you out to dinner and dancing or a show whenever I want."<br>Catherine laughed and slowed to a stop, raising herself up on tiptoes so she could press a soft kiss to his lips.  
>"I love you," she mumbled against his mouth, and he repeated the sentiment. "That was very sweet, thank you. Greg's going to have a heart attack when he sees the amount of paperwork there is on my desk."<p>

Lou chuckled and stole another kiss, pulling her against him and deepening it. They'd almost forgotten where they were when Greg's dulcet tones made them break their embrace.  
>"When you two have quite finished sucking face, there's a car on the ghost train with our names on it."<br>They moved apart; Lou chuckled while Catherine flushed slightly, sending a death glare in Greg's direction. He merely grinned back.

"I have a question," Catherine piped up as they joined their friends in the line. "What would Greg have got if he'd won?"  
>Lou wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Trust me when I tell you, you don't want to know."<p>

Hope ya'll liked it :)  
>Lily<br>-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Here's the newest chapter from me. I'm trying really hard to get back into writing. Hope ya'll enjoy it :)

About an hour later the fair was beginning to wind down and the group wandered slowly towards the exit, Greg leading the way munching on bright blue cotton candy and carrying an oversized stuffed Piglet on his shoulders; Catherine had won it for him on a darts stall when his whining and pouting over losing all night had become unbearable.  
>Just as they approached the gate Greg stopped dead causing Sara and Nick to crash into him and sending Piglet flying to the ground.<br>"What the hell dude?" Nick exclaimed, rubbing his elbow. His friend pointed to the Afterburner ride which had just come to a stop, the operator announcing the last ride of the night.

Quick as lightening he dashed over to Catherine, jumping around her as he spoke.  
>"We have to go on that ride Cath, please? Can we can we can we?"<br>"Greg I'm not a pole, stop dancing around me," the strawberry blonde answered wearily; his motions were gradually making her feel dizzy. "And if you want to go on the damn ride go, I won't stop you."  
>"But I want us all to go on it! It's the last ride of the night!" He pouted and his supervisor rolled her eyes.<br>"Dear God! You pout more than Lindsey did when she was seven! You have zero chance of getting me on that death trap so don't even try."  
>With a final pout for good measure Greg ran off to persuade the rest of their friends to join him on the ride.<p>

"And here I thought my days of looking after a toddler ended years ago," Catherine muttered and Lou laughed. "You not joining the hyperactive puppy and company on 'the last ride of the night'?" she mocked and the handsome detective grinned. "Go, I'll stay right here with Piglet," the redhead picked up the discarded prize and settled it on the bench behind her once Lou had stolen a kiss and jogged over to the team.

"So Cath, you had a good night?" Nick asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere.  
>"God Nick are you trying to give me a heart attack?"<br>The Texan laughed. "Sorry Boss Lady, didn't mean to scare you."  
>"You not going on the ride?" Her eyebrow rose. "Greg will tease you mercilessly if you bail on this one, you know that right?"<br>"Oh I'm going on it alright." A wide grin spread across his face.

Before Catherine could question him further she felt two pairs of hands grab an arm and a leg each and hoist her into the air then move in the direction of the ride.  
>"What the hell? Nick, Greg put me down right now before I kick both your asses," she shouted, kicking her legs to try and break free of their hold. The two men merely grinned up at her.<br>"The mountain won't go to Mohammad, we must bring Mohammad to the mountain," Greg stated with a nod.  
>"You should get a second ass kicking just for mangling that quote now put me down!"<br>Her struggling intensified the closer they got to the ride. "What are you going to do? March past the attendant with me like this and forcibly strap me into a seat?"  
>"That was the plan," Nick replied with a grunt. "Jeeze, stop wiggling! It's like trying to hold on to a snake."<br>"I'll stop wiggling if you let me go," she shot back, twisting as much as she could to try and break from their combined grip.

Seconds later both Nick and Greg gave a shout of protest and simultaneously released Catherine, causing her to pitch forward in mid-air and let out a shriek as she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact with the dirt. The impact never came however; she seemed to just halt in the air then she felt herself being moved backwards. She slowly opened her eyes and a relieved smile spread across her face as she realised she was slung over Lou's shoulder and being carried away from the death trap and towards the safety of the bench.

"Thanks," she said, once she was right side up again and sitting next to Piglet.  
>"Not a problem. I had a little help," Lou replied, cocking his head in the direction of a grinning Sara and a rather smug looking Hodges.<br>"Damn it, we were so close to getting her on the ride!" Greg whined then yelped as the brunette cuffed him round the back of the head.  
>"Now all you two have ended up with is a month worth of crappy cases," Catherine called back, grinning at the dual groans that escaped them. Lou stole another kiss then headed back to the group, just in time to climb onto the ride and take a seat between Ray and Sara on the opposite side to Nick and Greg.<p>

Catherine couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Hodges' face as the ride started to spin in place, at the same time as the long arm began to swing. What started out as an almost gentle motion soon ended up as a huge swing which left the circle of seats and its occupants hanging upside down in mid-air for what probably felt like a lifetime for those on the ride, but was in actuality only a few seconds before the ride swung back down again. Each motion of the long mechanical arm gradually began to reduce in size until it came to a complete stop and the safety harnesses were released.

As her group of friends and colleagues disembarked and made their way towards her, Catherine couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped; she was more grateful than ever to Lou, Sara and Hodges for saving her from the ordeal they'd just endured. The latter had currently stopped and was leaning over a trash can emptying his stomach; Sara's hair was practically sticking up on end, making her look like she'd just stuck her fingers in a plug socket. Greg and Nick were clinging to each other for support and swaying dangerously, even Ray looked a little unsteady on his feet.  
>Brass and Lou were the only ones who appeared unaffected; neither was exhibiting any balance deterioration nor green and pale looking skin.<p>

"I owe you big time Lou," Catherine addressed him once he'd reached the bench. "That looked like hell on earth."  
>Lou chuckled and dropped to sit next to her, squeezing her jean clad thigh as he leant in close. "Trust me, I fully intend to collect once I get you home."<br>"I'm gonna be sick," Greg wailed and lurched forward out of Nick's grasp, vomiting into the dirt in front of the couple.  
>"Really glad he didn't do that on the ride," Lou remarked while Sara rubbed Greg's back, fighting to tamp down her own rising nausea.<p>

"I'm good," the former lab rat announced once the heaving had subsided.  
>"So you say, but no more cotton candy for you," Catherine stated as she picked up the bag that had been discarded with Piglet and deposited it into the trash, despite Greg's half hearted protests.<br>"So now what?" Brass queried as the group made their way out of the fairground.  
>"We party!"<br>All eyes turned to Greg who, in spite of retaining a pale green tinge seemed to still have possession of his boyish enthusiasm.

"The night is still young guys and gals! I propose we head back to my place where there are copious amounts of alcohol and all the ingredients for a good time."  
>Everyone exchanged glances then shrugged before following Greg, apart from Lou who found his arm in the grip of Catherine's hand.<p>

"Are we really going to join them? Wouldn't you rather just go home?"  
>"Come on baby it'll be fun. We'll stay for an hour or so and then head home so I can collect what you owe me." He winked then pulled her from the bench and guided her in the direction of the parking lot.<p>

"Famous last words," she mumbles as she climbed into the passenger seat of Lou's car and they drove off in the direction of Greg's house.

Hope ya'll liked it :)  
>Lily<br>-x-


End file.
